


Escaping from Jon Snow

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [31]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Jack the Ripper Murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Once upon a time Sansa had sworn to catch Jack the Ripper, but when she discovered that it was her future husband Jon Snow, she decided to save his life. When the overwhelming hunger to kill returned, Sansa started making lists of people who deserved to die but escaped reality. Sansa had a taste of power now. And now Sansa wants more: She wants to kill her own demons.I think it can be read as a stand alone, but to enjoy it to the fullest I'd say look for the previous two parts of this story here on AO3.Part 1: Stalking Jon the RipperPart 2: Hunting Jon Snow.





	Escaping from Jon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JonSansaWeek organized by JonSansaSource on Tumblr

Once upon a time Sansa had sworn to stop the infamous Jack the Ripper before he could kill another victim. Now she was surrounded by newspaper articles and handwritten notes targeting countless of people to a cruel fate by the hands of her husband. And not once had she actually felt guilty about being the judge so Jon could be the executioner.

When she had traveled to that dark part of London where a young lady like herself shouldn’t be seen, she had wanted to make a difference. She had wanted to show the entire world that women were capable of just as much as any man, that they were just as smart and intelligent, that they were just as talented and gifted. 

It had not worked out exactly like she had planned, with everyone in the world being in awe because a woman, a young lady, had caught the infamous Jack the Ripper where all men had failed, but maybe this was even better. 

For the first time in her entire life she actually had the feeling she had a certain kind of power. And now she had tasted it, she wanted more. 

“Jon?” Sansa looked up from her paperwork and hasty scribbling. 

Sitting in his chair, with his ankle on his knee and the newspaper folded open, Jon seemed like a man like there were so many. Every morning he left early with a briefcase in his hand and wearing a hat covering his dark curls. Each day he spent behind a desk, doing boring paperwork to earn whatever they needed to pay the rent and make themselves comfortable. But with each normal day that passed, the monster inside him grew stronger and stronger. Until his hands trembled when he touched her. Until flames burned in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Until a growl escaped his lips when he kissed her. 

“Yes?” Jon looked up from his newspaper. The frown on his forehead never fully disappeared, but it was deeper than it had been yesterday. 

“I have a new name for you.” Sansa took a deep breath while she stood up from her seat. Her hands shook when she grabbed a couple of articles and handwritten notes and she forced herself to smile when she sat down on the armrest of Jon’s comfortable chair. “His name is Joffrey Baratheon.” She tried to keep her voice steady, but failed slightly. “He has never been officially caught, but I made a list of all the crimes he committed and added what little officially proof there was.”

Jon put his newspaper on the table in front of him and he took the articles and handwritten notes from her. His eyes scanned the words and even though he probably read as fast as he could, Sansa had the feeling he took hours. 

Her heart was beating in her chest, almost breaking her ribs while hammering against it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a whispering voice that she was slowly passing a point of no return if she would not stop and change direction. But passing the point of no return was exactly what Sansa wanted. 

“You really outdid yourself with this one.” Jon looked up at her, a hint of pride in his eyes and a glimmer of a smile around his lips. “It will be my pleasure to free the world of him tonight.”

Sansa curled her lips up into a smile and ignored the voice in the back of her mind that warned her not to do it once more. “I want to come with you.” She straightened her back and lifted her chin. “Tonight I want to come with you.”

“Sansa…” Jon shook his head and widened his eyes. “I know that you love me, even though you know very well what I am and what I’m capable of. But this is something I need to do alone. I don’t want you to see me when I give in to my monster. I don’t want you to see what I look like when I kill.”

“I don’t want to look.” Sansa took another deep breath and stood up. “I want to be the one to do it. I want to kill Joffrey Baratheon and I want him to know that it was me.”

Jon reached for her hands and pulled her between his legs. He had read the articles, he had read her hand written notes, he didn’t need to ask and she didn’t need to tell. “Are you sure?” He pressed the palm of his hand to her cheek. “Once you do this and once you go there, there’s no way back. You know that.”

Sansa nodded. “I know.”

Jon cocked his head and then he wrapped his arms around Sansa and pressed her to his chest. “You don’t deserve any of this, Sansa Stark. You don’t deserve to be married to a murderer. You don’t deserve feeding him people to kill. You don’t deserve any of this.”

“You keep saying that.” Sansa stepped back and she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. “What we do, it’s a good thing. We’re cleansing this world of criminals. We’re freeing women, children and even men from monsters. I deserve to deal with my monsters.”

Jon closed his eyes and he grabbed her wrists firmly. “Dealing with your monsters like this, it will awaken a monster in you, Sansa.”

“Will you love me any less when I do, Jon Snow?” Sansa whispered and she grabbed his chin to force Jon to look up at her. She was not afraid of him and had never been, but she was afraid of his answer now. 

“No.” Jon shook his head and he stood up. His arms slid around her waist. There was blood on them, more blood than Sansa could imagine, but still they felt safe and strong. “I will not love you any less.” He brushed her lips with his before he firmly kissed her. There was a certain hunger in his kiss, as if she was not just kissed by the man, but also by the monster. “I will only love you more.” 

Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips to invite his tongue in. Tonight she would add actual blood to the blood that was already on her hands. And instead of feeling guilty about it, instead of regretting it, instead of fearing and dreading it, she was looking forward to it.

The hours until dawn seemed to last days. The last minutes before the night black darkness covered London, and whatever was hiding in the shadows, seemed to last hours.

But eventually Jon and Sansa closed the front door of their house and went out for an evening stroll along the Theems and through the parks. They had their arms linked and once in a while they stole a glance or a kiss, like married couples do. Whoever saw them, could never know that they both carried sharp knives in the pockets of their black jackets. Whoever witnessed them, could never suspect that London’s famous killer had not retired, but was only posing as the respectable husband of a respectable lady. And whoever met them, would never have guessed that the respectable lady was eager to awaken her own monster.

They walked past Joffrey’s house, where he was living with lady Margaery. 

Sansa doubted if Margaery would feel sorry when her husband wouldn’t return from his daily visit to the local bar tonight. Life as a widow was without a doubt much better than living with a man like Joffrey for whom nothing was ever enough. Margaery must know about the little adventures her husband was having every night, in dirty hotel rooms and dark alleys, with women who had no choice but to obey him, knowing that if they would survive it, they would not leave the place unscarred. Maybe Margaery was even afraid that one day Joffrey would find a way to end her life without being suspected of it. 

She would have to fear no longer.

Sansa and Jon walked further and further. The houses become less and less pretty. The smell became less and less bearable. The people crowding the street became less and less friendly. They stood still in front of a hotel. The weak lights were flickering and even though muffled screams filled the air, nobody seemed to even look or come to anyone’s aid.

The door screeched when Jon pushed it open. Sansa’s black dress, tightening around her body to accentuate her curves, seemed hopelessly out of place. They weren’t here to stay anyway. 

“I’m here with Miffy Waters, like Lord Baratheon has asked.” Jon curled his fingers around Sansa’s wrist. His sharp nails pierced her skin, but Sansa didn’t scream. 

She looked as helpless as she had felt all those years ago, but this time knowing that she would not walk away bruised and scarred and broken. This time she would walk away with bloodstained clothes and bloodied hands, a smile on her face and the satisfying feeling of revenge tasting sweet on her lips.

“Room 13. Lord Baratheon is already waiting for you.” The old man nodded towards the hallway. He didn’t seem worried. He didn’t seem concerned. Maybe he deserved to be on the list too. Maybe they could take care of him on their way back.

The hallway was that dark that is was almost impossible to read the signs and the numbers on the doors. But they halted in front of room 13. The door stood slightly open and without saying a word Jon looked at her one last time before they stepped in.

The voice in the back of her mind had gone awfully quiet. It had learned already that arguing about this wouldn’t change anything. She had already made up her mind and she would no back down or chicken out. No matter the consequences.

“Joffrey?” Sansa walked into the room. Her high heels made no sound on the soft tapestry. But she could hear her own heart beating in her ears. 

“Sansa?” Joffrey laid on the bed with his hands folded behind his head. He looked comfortable and at ease and the sadistic smile on his face only brightened when he recognized her. “Who would have thought that you would be behind the name of the most famous hooker in London!” He still thought she was the weak and pathetic girl he had left behind all those years ago.

But instead of shying away from him, Sansa smiled back. “I’m full of surprises, Joffrey.” She looked at the door when Jon stepped in. “And you picked the perfect place for my biggest surprise ever.”

Jon closed the door behind him and he folded his hands in front of him while he blocked the only possible route of escape for Joffrey. 

“What are you doing, Sansa?” Joffrey’s voice went three octaves up and his muscles tensed. 

“Have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper?” Sansa placed a hand on Joffrey’s chest and pressed him down on the bed. “And how he’s never been caught?” She straddled him and reached for the knife, striped to her hip. “I took a few lessons from him and he came with me to watch me take my exam.” She didn’t give Joffrey the chance to answer, to realize what was happening and what she would do. She didn’t give him the chance to fight. With one smooth movement she slid Joffrey’s throat and with a satisfied grin on her face she watched the blood seeping from the wound. A few drops fell on her dress, but Sansa focussed on the soundless screams for help on Joffrey’s lips, on the light in his eyes that slowly dimmed, on his hands, clasping the wound as if he could undo the damage by just holding tightly. 

A pleasant tingling in her chest warmed her entire body and soul and once Joffrey was nothing but a body without life a laugh escaped her throat. 

She had thought that making those lists and being the judge gave her power. But that was nothing compared to the power she felt right now.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.” Jon sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His lips were touching her ear and then he kissed her neck and collarbone. “And you have no idea how much I love you right now.”

Sansa closed her eyes and cocked her head, taking in the kisses while Jon’s hands wandered over her chest until they found her breasts. “The hotelmanager knows what’s going on here and he just lets it happen. You should kill him.” Sansa whispered while she wrapped an arm around his neck. “And I want to watch you do it."


End file.
